


First Try

by hyacintholuscos



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla Extended Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacintholuscos/pseuds/hyacintholuscos





	First Try

LaFontaine felt a migraine forming above their right eye, and kept rubbing it as they walked through the parking lot to their car. Today had been the kind of day that made them miss the crazy things that they had experienced in college.

Not that they should be complaining; they had graduated and only spent two weeks looking for work before landing a job at a top research facility, where their major worked in their favor, and their experiences from college actually made them better prepared for everything.

They reached their car and smiled as their phone vibrated in their pocket. Perry had learned their schedule so well, she practically always called the moment they reached their car every day after work.

"Hey, Perr," they said.

"Hey, sweetie. Did you just get off?"

"Getting into the car right now. Do I need to pick anything up on the way home?"

"No, just come straight home." LaF hadn’t been certain before, but they were certain now; Perry’s voice was higher than usual, a sure sign that she had been crying.

"Perr, is everything okay?"

"Everything’s fine, weirdo," Perry said with a laugh. "You just need to get home fast and safe, okay?"

"Okay," they said with some obvious worry.

"I love you."

"You, too." When she hung up, LaF stared at their phone and tried to run through every possible explanation of what could be wrong, what could have happened to make Perry cry.

"I swear, if someone has hurt her," they growled, turning their car on, and pulling out of the parking lot while surreptitiously fastening their seat belt.

They had spoken to their parents just the night before, and they had both been fine; their mom had gone on and on about her gardening club, and their dad had asked a bunch of questions about work that he hadn’t really understood, but they had appreciated the effort.

Perry’s parents were on vacation….somewhere. They had to admit, they hadn’t been paying close attention when her parents had said where they were going; they had been more focused on trying to keep Perry from stressing over if the pasta was perfect (it was) and if the sauce was too watery (it wasn’t).

They tried to make sure they didn’t hit any of the construction on their way home, but couldn’t help being stuck behind slow people, all the while their anxiety increasing.

They wanted to call her, and if she wasn’t such a stickler about not using a cell phone while they drove (“Yes, I know, you’re always distracted, but your phone would add yet another distraction, sweetie, and you don’t need more of them.”), they would have her on the phone right then and be demanding an answer. Their fingers drummed on the steering wheel, the pace increasing each time they had to stop.

By the time they reached their house, they were ready to burst with anxiety, and they didn’t even bother grabbing their things from the car, just jumped out and ran up the front steps and inside.

"Perr?" They could hear the panic in their voice as they started going through the living room and into the dining room, looking for her.

"Upstairs!" Perry called down, and they took the steps two at a time (only tripping once, which was quite the achievement for them), rushing to their bedroom.

LaF didn’t tell her it, since they assumed that she knew it, but every day when they saw her, she still took their breath away. They could never forget how lucky they were to have her, and when she was standing there, dressed in one of her favourite turtlenecks and with her hair falling about her face in those curls, they had to take a moment.

"Perry, what’s wrong?" They asked, seeing the tears in her eyes as she held her hands behind her back. They stepped forward and wiped the tears away with their thumbs, looking into them and biting their tongue to keep from peppering her with more questions.

"I told you on the phone, nothing’s wrong," Perry said with a mildly exasperated smile. "Now who is being the control freak?" She raised one hand up and placed it over their hand on her cheek, looking at them and that was when they realized that the tears were happy. The same tears that she had cried when they had proposed, the same tears she had cried on their wedding day, and on Laura and Carmilla’s day a year and a half later.

"LaFontaine, remember the appointment we had two weeks ago at the clinic?" LaFontaine remembered it clearly; they had been nervous the entire time, sitting awkwardly in the chair next to the exam table where Perry had been laying….

LaF felt their stomach do a somersault, and they grinned. “You aren’t! Are you?”

Perry grinned and pulled the pregnancy test out from behind her back. “Of course, we have to get it confirmed at the clinic, but according to the two tests I took, I am.”

LaFontaine whooped, wrapping their arms around her waist and swinging her around while Perry laughed, wrapping her arms around their neck. When they set her down they couldn’t help kissing her, grinning like an idiot to the point where they weren’t really able to do a proper job. They’d make up for it later.

"We’re going to be parents! We’re having a baby!" LaFontaine shouted, clapping their hands and stepping back, then running one hand through their hair. "Wow. I didn’t think it would take on the first try."

Perry grinned, walking up and kissing their cheek. “LaFontaine, sweetie, it’s us. Everything’s worked on the first try; why would this be any different?”


End file.
